IriverCategory
Hard disk based players * E10: (6 GB) * H10: (5 GB, 6 GB, 20 GB—except Asia), a * iHP-100 series: (10 GB, 15 GB, 20 GB, 40 GB) (10 & 15 firmware beda dgn 20 & 40) * H300 series: (20 GB, 40 GB) * iGP-100 (1.5 GB) Flash memory based players * iRiver AK100: A High-End DAP * Iriver Lyumo M21 * T1 , gabungan dgn usb flashdisk * E40 * B100 * P8 * T9 * E300 * P100 * U100 * E30 * B30 * B20 * Smart HD (K1) : (8 GB, 16 GB) Portable Media Player based on Windows CE * SPINN: 4GB, 8GB, and 16GB versions with a 3.3-inch AMOLED touchscreen * P7 (4GB, 8GB, and 16GB) * P20 * P35 * T5 * T8 Candy Bar: 4GB. * S7: (1 GB) Small, screenless version of S10. * S10: (2 GB flash) Very small player, only 17.5g. * S100: (4GB, 8GB) * Mplayer : A Mickey Mouse head-shaped digital audio player. * Mplayer version 2 (S2) * Lplayer S20 * E100 : (2 GB, 4 GB, 8 GB) * E100 S2 (season 2) * E50 : (2 GB, 4 GB, 8 GB) * E150: (2 GB, 4 GB, 8 GB) Upgraded version of the E100. * E200: (4 GB, 8 GB, 16 GB) Major upgraded version of the E100. Built with full Aluminum. * NV Life: (2GB and 4GB): An MP3 player based on Windows CE 5. It has a GPS and DMB feature. * NV: Similar to NV Life,except it has a turnable wheel to navigate in addition to the touch screen * iriver H10 Jr. (junior) * iriver t10 * iriver iFP-799 * H11 * W7 * S7: (1 GB) Small, screenless version of S10. * S10: (2 GB flash) Very small player, only 17.5g. Has OLED screen. * T6: 4GB. Thin low-end MP3 player. * T60 series: (1 GB, 2 GB, 4 GB). Using AAA battery. Smaller than T50. * T60SE * P10: (33 GB) Portable Media Player with dictionary apps * T50 series: (1 GB). Using AA battery. * T10 series: (256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB, 2 GB). Semi-prism shaped, MTP or UMS. * T30 series: (256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB) * T20 series: (256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB). USB-Stick design * U10 series: (1 GB, 2 GB), 2.2" screen, Uses D-click control system, Flash Lite support * H10jr.: (512 MB, 1 GB). Smaller but same shape as H10. * N10 series: (128 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB) * N11 series: (128 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB) * N12 * N20 * iFP-100 series: (32 MB, 64 MB, 128 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB) * iFP-300 series: (64 MB, 128 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB) * iFP-500 series: (256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB). Soap bar shaped * iFP-700 series: (128 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB, 4 GB). Prism Shaped with rounded edges * iFP-800 series: (128 MB, 256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB) * iFP-900 series: (256 MB, 512 MB, 1 GB) * iFP-1000 series: (256 MB, 512 MB). * "SlimX" sub-series: iMP-550, 450, 400, 350, 100, 900, 250, 150, 50, 550, 700T, 1100 * clix: iriver's flagship product. Started off as a rebranded U10 player ** Generation 1: (1GB, 2GB, 4GB) ** Generation 2(aka Clix2): (2GB, 4GB, 8GB) *** Update (Clix+): (4GB, 8GB) * X20: Portable video player (PVP) with a removable battery. Expandable with microSD cards. * P10 * P20 * PMP-100 * APlayer and APlayer II(screen version of the APlayer) * Spinn: (8GB, 16GB) 3.3", Active Matrix OLED Display * T7: (4GB) 25.3", SUPERActive Matrix 100OLED * W10 is a media player featuring a 3" touchscreen and internet phone function with KT. * PMC Series: (20 GB, 40 GB) ("Portable Media Center") running Microsoft Windows. * PMP Series: (20 GB, 40 GB) ("Portable Media Player") discontinued for the PMC. * Iriver D-series (seri ini bukan DAP atau PMP, dan memiliki qwerty keyboard, fungsi utama adalah E-Dictionary) Seri-seri NV (sebagian bukan DAP, ditaruh cuma sebagai informasi) * NV mini (M3) * NV classic (M7) * NV (M10) * NV life (N20) * NV slim (M30) catatan: L1 bukanlah DAP/PMP, melainkan lebih ke kategori mobile phone